Powers
by sasnar10
Summary: Naruto is a freak. Sasuke is the new boy. Naruto and Sasuke hit off and Sakura doesn't like it.Sortof a song fic.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto walked to his seat in the back of the room. The teacher was late anyway so he took out a note book and started to doodle(He is like an awesome artist!). He drew a picture of a man who had died years ago, yeah werid right? Werider still he _talked_ to this man. Yeah he talks to the dead and has wicked strength. Oh and he can mess with people's minds and is unwillingly a sheild so in other words he can not be hurt in way. And he hated it this way.

Kakashi came in "Everyone we have a new student, Uchiha Sasuke" He announced. Then Sasuke came in. He was drop dead gorgeous in every way possible.

"Hello everyone." Sasuke seemed bored. Naruto chuckled as almost every girl past out. He look down at his picture. _Obito Uchiha._ Naruto thought to him self.

"You can sit next to or Miss Haruno.", he told Sasuke.

"I think I'll sit next to the .", Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled and corrected him,"Its Uzumaki."

"Kakashi you can't let Sasuke-kun sit next to Naruto because he could hurt him." Sakura cried out.

"Ass......little pink bitch....", Naruto growled and got up. He went over to her,"What did you say I couldn't quite hear you?"

"N..n-nothing.", she looked scared scared as shit.

Naruto chuckled, "Good girl.", he went back to his seat and began to draw Sasuke.

Sasuke surpressed a chuckle and followed Naruto to back of the room and sat in the chair next to him. "Who are drawing?", asked Sasuke as he leaned over his shoulder.

"You. or do you perfer Sasuke-kun.", he sat the there and smirked as he drew.

"Sasuke is fine no kun at the end, Dobe.", Sasuke smirked back.

"Teme.", Naruto chuckled.

"Wow your the first person I have meet that laughs at an insult, Naru-chan.", Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto blushed lightly,"Shut-up Sasu-chan".

They continued to insulted each other though out class. In fact they were enjoying them self's. Sasuke and Naruto had every class with each other. Then they moved into their next block. Chours. They made their way and as they walked into the room everybody gasped because was hang out with the sexy and beautiful new student. Naruto of all people! The freak, the pysco. Several girls tried to flirt with Sasuke but all he did was ignore them.

"Naruto its your turn to sing unless you don't want.", siad their teacher.

"Thank you Iruka I will sing today." He smiled.

_I can't escape this hell._

_So many times I've tried._

_But I'm still caged inside._

_Somebody get me though this nightmare._

_I can't control myself._

_So what if you can see the darker side to me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_And we believe its not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_( This animal. This animal)_

Everyone stood there frozen. Naruto would never sing infront of the class. He voice was perfect. It sounded like the real song.

_I can't escape myself._

_So many times I lied._

_But theres still rage inside._

_Somebody get me though this nightmare._

_I can't control myself._

_So what if you can see the darker side of me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_And we believe its not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_And we believe its not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_Somebody help me though this nightmare._

_I can't control myself. _

_Somebody wake me form this nightmare._

_I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal. This animal. This animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_And we believe its not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_And we believe its not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animaaallll!!!!_

_This animal I have become._

He stopped sing and everyone clapped. "Why don't you sing another one Naru-chan?", Sasuke asked.

"Iruka can I?", he asked. Iruka just nodded. No one and Mean no one could Naruto to sing and here the stand about to here Naruto's encore.

_Here I stand helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes so many Days go by._

_Easy to find whats wrong._

_Harder to find whats right._

_I believe in you._

_I can show you._

_I can see right though all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devi tonight._

_(Hold on.)_

_Tembling._

_Crawling across my skin._

_Feeling cold dead eyes _

_stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you._

_I can show you._

_I can see right though all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye as we dance with dance devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye._

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

_(Hold on. Hold on. Hold on.)_

_Say goodbye as we dance ith the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil._

_(hold on. hold on)_

He finished. Sasuke stared at him. He was an amazing singer and gorgeous him himself. Sasuke was not going to have a boring year. Not at all.

___________________

Hey people I didn't like the other story I was writing. So I'm writing a new on. Do you like if do then review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who reviewed! That makes me very happy and write more!*smile* To let people know the frist song was Animal I have become by Three days grace and the other song was Dance with the devil by breaking benjamin. So on with the story!

---------------------------------

Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto,"That was great."

Naruto flushed red,"Whatever. I _wasn't _ that good". Iruka just stared in disbelief. He had never for one heard Naruto sing, two he had a voice of an angel, and thrid Sasuke and Naruto made a very cute couple. Then Sakura brust though the door and screamed,"Uzumaki you are dead! Dead! DEAD!!!!", she went at him. She had gone at him like she was going to **kill **him untill...WHAM! Naruto sheild came up in the nick of time and covered him and Sasuke. Sakura was flung backwards into a near by wall. Everyone gaped.

"Sakura are you okay?", called out her best friend Ino.

The nurse came charging in,"Who did this?!"

"Nar-Naruto.....He did it to me for no reason." she cried out.

Naruto stay frozen in his spot."I..She....but..I",he fumbled with the words.

"Office. Right now!", she yelled.

"Naruto do not go anywhere. He didn't do a thing wrong. Sakura came into _my _classroom and distrubed my clase. Naruto was protecting himself.",Iruka explained just as Tsunade(the principal) came in.

Above all the talking she hollered,"Everyone quiet down NOW!!!". It was absoulte quiet when she spoken again,"Now Sakura go down with the nurse to her office and Naruto would you like to come down with me to the office?"

"Sure. I'll go so there is no big deal with it.", Naruto said and pulled away from Sasuke. Sasuke didn't let go and Naruto blushed.,"S-sasuke you have to let go."

"Right. Sorry.",Sasuke's cheeks colored. He let go of Naruto and Naruto left the room.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and whispered,"I am so sorry."

He answer to her,"Why are you sorry to me? You should me sorry to Naruto."

"No I am sorry to you because you have to deal with him.I love you and _you_ _will_ be mine. No matter what.",she left with the nurse.

---

Naruto walked down the hallway. Tsunade had let him go. He started to think about Sasuke and started to sing....

_If you want me to wait,_

_I will wait for you._

_If tell me to stay,_

_I will stay right though._

_If don't wanna say anything at all_

_I'm happy wondering._

_GO!_

_yeah,yeah!_

_Since I was a young man,_

_I never was a fun man_

_I never had a plan and no security._

_Then ever since I meet you._

_I never could forget you._

_I only wanna get you here next to me._

_'Cause everybody(a-whoa)_

_Needs somebody that they can trust...._

_And you're somebody(a-whoa) _

_I've found just in time.._

_If you want me to wait,_

_I will wait for you._

_If tell me to stay,_

_I will stay right though._

_If don't wanna say anything at all_

_I'm happy wondering._

_Now my life is changing._

_It's always rearranging_

_It's always getting stranger _

_than I ever thought it could_

_Ever since I found you._

_I wanna be around you_

_I wanna get down to the point_

_That I need you._

_'Cause everybody(a-whoa)_

_Needs somebody that they can trust...._

_And you're somebody(a-whoa) _

_I've found just in time.._

_If you want me to wait,_

_I will wait for you._

_If tell me to stay,_

_I will stay right though._

_If don't wanna say anything at all_

_I'm happy wondering._

_Go!_

_Yeah,yeah!_

_Yeah,yeah!_

_Don't tell me the bad news_

_Don't tell me anything at all._

_Just tell me that you need me._

_And stay right here with me._

_If you want me to wait,_

_I will wait for you._

_If tell me to stay,_

_I will stay right though._

_If don't wanna say anything at all_

_I'm happy wondering._

_If you want me to wait,_

_I will wait for you._

_If tell me to stay,_

_I will stay right though._

_If don't wanna say anything at all_

_I'm happy wondering._

He ended the song and walked out of the door rang for 3rd period.

-----

Sasuke watch as his not so not innocent blonde angel and walked after him. He slipped out the door and poked Naruto's sides. He eeked. He was about to turn until Sasuke grabed his waist,"You could get in trouble for skipping class you know.". Sasuke began to let go.

"You could to ya know.",Naruto turned to face him. There lips almost touching. Sasuke's hands frimly held Naruto's waist and Naruto's arms around Sasuke's neck. They leaned into each other and Naruto closed his eyes,"Kiss me". And Sasuke did. In the cold air of March they kissed. Naruto's fingers ran though Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's hand released his waist and cupped his ass. Naruto blushed but made no motion to stop. Sasuke licked Naruto's lip and Naruto opened his mouth either because Sasuke he wanted more or because Sasuke _grabbed _his ass. He moaned into the kiss. Sasuke pulled their bodies even closer. And from a window Iruka could only watch and smile. _Yes_, Irkua thought,_ They are a couple. Damn straight cute one at least._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you people! I love you for wonderful reviews!! Not sure of Pinky's fate yet. So time for the story.....

_Naruto singing._

_**Sasuke singing.**_

Unless the stories says other wise.....

------------

Sasuke slowly pulled away and looked at him,"Sorry I didn't mean to..". Naruto shut him up by kissing him again. Sasuke leaned down as Naruto leaned up to kiss each other better. That deepend the kiss. But Sasuke broke it.

He growled,"You're an ass, Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled," Yeah, yeah you too."

Naruto just gave a "Hmph" Sasuke just laughed again.

"Okay hey question for ya.", said Sasuke.

"What?", Naruto.

"Will you be date for the night?", Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed faintly,"No"

"Why not?"

"Don't you know to stay away from me?", Naruto backed up.

"No I don't."Sasuke move foward and put his hand on Naruto's waist.

Naruto blushed and took his hand," Well you better learn."

Sasuke whispered," I don't wanna."

"Stupid Uchiha."

"Hair brained Uzumaki."

"Nice come back."

"Yeah I know."

Naruto smiled and asked,"Where are you gonna take me?"

"Mabey to my house and lay you down on my bed."

"SASUKE YOU PREVERT!!!!!", Naruto screamed and Sasuke chuckled.

"I was kidding. I was kidding! I will take you to my house so we can I have a sit down dinner."

"Oh. Okay. Can I cook? You can set up?", he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back,"Sure why not? What type and color flowers do you like?"

"Thanks I like red, black, and purple roses. And what should I wear?"

"I don't care."

"Ass."

"I'll pick you up. Um where do you live?"

"I'll drive."

"Okay then. See you at 6:00"

They parted ways. Naruto walked to his super Awsome high tec car that talks. It was a sleek black Lamborghini Murcielago. While Sasuke went to his black motorcylce. Naruto got home and threw off his clothes. He changed to a pair of sexy and tight skinny jeans they were black. Then tug on a white tank top and a white button up shirt. Sasuke didn't go home he went to the store and got everything they would and did need. Then he went to his new home and changed to pair of nice jeans and sexy tight shirt. Naruto got into his car. He didn't need directions to Sasuke's he just asked Kyuubi. Kyuubi then drove him there. Naruto knocked on the door. Sasuke answered.

"Hey." Sasuke managed. Naruto to him was stunning.

"Yeah. How do I look? You look Sexy as Hell."

"You look absoultely fuckable."

Naruto blushed and came in," Hmmm mabey later."

It was Sasuke's turn to blush," Mabey." Sasuke just the door and turned on the CD with no word but it was the song bring . Naruto began to sing.

_How can you see_

_Into my eyes like_

_Open doors._

_Leading uou down into my_

_Core where I've become So numb._

_Without a soul_

_My spirt's sleeping somewhere cold._

_Until you find it there and Lead it back_

_Home._

_**Wake me up. **_

_Wake me up inside_

_**I can't wake up.**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Save me.**_

_Call my name and Save me from the Dark_

_**Wake me up.**_

_Bid my blood to run._

_**I can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone._

**Save me**

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

They move and dance around the house with each other. Neither breaking eye contact. They kept singing....

_Now that I know_

_what I'm without._

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and _

_make me real._

_Bring me to life._

_**Wake me up.**_

_Wake me up inside._

_**I can't wake.**_

_Wake me up inside._

_**Save me**_

_Call my name and Save me from the dark._

_**Wake me up.**_

_Bid my blood to run._

_**I can't wake up.**_

_Before I come undone._

_**Save me.**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring Me to life_

_**I've been living a lie.**_

_**There's nothing inside.**_

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen In time without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

_**All of this sight.**_

_**I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark **_

_**But you were there infornt of me.**_

_I've been sleeping for a 1,000 years it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everthing._

_**Without a thought.**_

_**Without a voice.**_

_**Without a soul.**_

_**Don't let me die here.**_

_**Thats must be something more.**_

_Bring me to Life._

_**Wake me up.**_

_Wake me up inside._

_**I can't wake.**_

_Wake me up inside._

_**Save me**_

_Call my name and Save me from the dark._

_**Wake me up.**_

_Bid my blood to run._

_**I can't wake up.**_

_Before I come undone._

_**Save me.**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._

_**I've been living a lie.**_

_**There's nothing inside.**_

_Bring Me to life_

They stared into each other's eyes. Neither realized that they were on the couch not inches but cemtimeters away from each other's lips. Sasuke move forward and they kissed. This one didn't feel the same as last one. The last kiss was inncocent while the one was not. Sasuke began to unbutton Naruto's shirt. The room was starting to get hot and heavy. They were makin out and arousing each other. Until......

BUZZZZ! The innercom thingy Sasuke had buzzed and A bitchy voice was one the other end...

---------

Okay people I know this chapter sucked,but I rewrote it like 5 TIMES!! So forgive me but don't not forgive Sakura for interputting The awesome moment! Okay people review and I would like to see so idea to help if not just tell me if you liked. Oh and Sorry for all the mistakes.


End file.
